Marimeia's Crush
by West Wind
Summary: Marimeia had a crush on Heero when she was younger and years later the feelings are still there. What is she going to do about it?
1. Prologue

Marimeia's Crush 

By West Wind

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the GW characters. Only thing that is mine is the story line and any non GW characters.

Author's Notes and Summary: This story takes place a few years after my story **Trap Backlash** (might be helpful if you have read it but not a must). In that story, I noted that Marimeia (who was in her early teens at the time) had a crush on Heero. This story is about her feelings for Heero, and her attempts to attract the ex-pilot. I know there is a fairly large age difference between the two, I am estimating an age difference some where between 7 to 10 years, but it has been known to happen. In fact, there is an 8 year difference between my grandparents. Anyway, I found the idea intriguing and calling out to be written, so I thought I would take a stab at it. I hope it turns out well because I am unsure how I am going to get the story where I want it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

Marimeia after finishing her homework sat on the couch in Heero's office, creating sketches of him in her sketch book. She was getting quit good at it, and it gave her a reason to study him. Heero was not the only person she drew. She had some delightful pictures of Duo, Wufie, Sally, and other Preventers, but Heero was her favorite. He did not mind her sitting there quietly sketching while he worked. Next to her uncle Trowa, Heero was her favorite pilot. He intrigued her. She admired him for the determination and risks he took to stop the Barton foundation and herself from taking over the world. She knew that underneath the rigid exterior was a man who cared for people and their wellbeing. 

She had gotten to know the pilot through her stays at Relena's. At first she was as cold to him as he appeared to others. She did not know how Relena put up with him, but here curiosity finally got the best of her and getting to know him became her pet project. She started asking him questions about himself, his time as a gundum pilot, his view on things. He always answered her questions no matter how strange, even if his answers were usually short and to the point. Over time she learned much about him and enjoyed his company. He reminded her of her adopted uncle Trowa at times, but they had their differences. In some ways, Heero was like another uncle or older brother to her, and over time he became very important to her.

Marimeia was pulled from her pondering when Heero left for a meeting. She finished her sketch and gathered her things to move to the lounge to see who might be there. The lounge was the best place to find people to talk to. She plopped herself down at the table and pulled out a book.

Sally greeted her and sat down beside her with a cup of coffee in hand. Sally let out a sigh of exhaustion and took a sip of her beverage.

"Long day?" Marimeia asked.

"A long night followed by a long day," replied the tired Sally.

Sally spotted one of Marimeia's drawing books on the table.

"May I look?" she asked picking up the object in question.

"Sure."

Marimeia took pleasure in others enjoying her creations. Sally opened the cover. The first was a portrait of Relena. There was one of Duo laughing with his hands behind his head. She admired the drawing of Wufie and Duo sitting at a table arguing for a while.

"These are really good," praised Sally. "I noticed the majority were of Heero."

"He's a good subject," Marimeia replied off handedly. "He doesn't bounce all over the place or call me names."

"You know. One might think you have a crush on him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Dating Disaster

Marimeia's Crush - Dating Disaster

By West Wind

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the GW characters. Only thing that is mine is the story line and any non GW characters.

Author's Notes: This story takes place a few years after my story **Trap Backlash**. I have attempted to create a believable teen/adult Marimeia character (hope I will succeed), as well as, insight into her relationship with and attraction to Heero. I know it is not a normal pairing and not one most people would not put together. I have not definitely decided if they will get together in the end or if she will fall for someone else or no one. If you have a preference as you read the fic let me know in the comments or e-mail me at wconner00@yahoo.com. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Where is he?"_ Marimeia asked herself as she wondered through the rooms of crowded youths looking for her date, Armand, to tell him she wanted to go home. 

He brought her to this party, one she would never go to if she had a choice, then disappeared with his buddies after a few dances. She had found some acquaintances and chatted with them for forty minutes or so before they moved on. She hated such parties. They were noisy, messy, full of underage drunks, couples making out, and people fighting. Depending on the drunk, they could be fun to watch, but she did not pity them the after effects of their drugged high. Watching them made her swear never to get drunk. She preferred to be able to know why she woke up sleeping in someone else's yard wearing someone else's cloths.

When she finally located him, he was drunk and making out with another girl. After punching his light out, which she wondered if he would remember in the morning, Marimeia started to leave the party. She was just furious. Armand had seemed like a nice guy. They shared many interests and the first few dates had gone well. He had always been a gentleman, maybe that should have given it away. He was too perfect, too polite, too … It was water under the bridge now. In her book he was history. 

As she made her way to the door, a guy bumped into her.

"Hay, babe, why don't you and I go someplace and get to know each other better?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

One of the benefits of having Lady Une as a mother, Trowa as an uncle and the other gundum pilots as friends was that she was well versed in self-defense. In a split second she had the guy's arm twisted behind his back with one hand and his head by the hair in the other.

"You will **not** touch me again and you will **not** call me babe! Is that understood?" she in a cold tone.

He signaled he understood, and she released him so she could leave.

She stood on the sidewalk in front of the house while she pondered what to do. She glanced at her watch that read 9:30.

"I've got to talk to Relena," she muttered to herself as she pulled out her phone.

She dialed Relena's number and listened as it rang.

"Barton residence," answered a monotone male voice.

"Hello, Heero. Is Relena there?"

"No, they went out for the evening," he replied.

"Oh," she said unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "I wanted to stop by and talk to her. By the way can you give me the number of a cab company?"

"Why?"

"I'm outside the house of some party my date dragged me to and I want to go home!"

"Where are you? I will come and get you."

It was more of an order than a request.

"It's 553 N Jet St."

"Got it," he said and hung up the phone.

She turned her phone off and waited. Fifteen minutes later Heero pulled up, and she got in his car.

"Where's your date?" asked Heero as he pulled away.

"Out cold on the floor the last I saw of him," she said with disgust.

"Drunk?"

"Yes, but that's not why he's on the floor. I put him there because he was making out with another girl. Heero," she sighed, "why are some guys like that?"

"I don't know."

"That's right your not like other guys," she teased as she glanced at Heero from the corner of her eye and knew there was a grain of truth to her statement.

Even after many years since her crush on him, she still thought Heero was the handsomest guy around. She loved the way his brown bangs draped down over his lovely eyes. He had been her first love, and deep down she compared every other boy she met to him, even if she would not admit it to herself.

After dropping her off, Heero made sure she was in her house before he headed for home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Babysitting

Marimeia's Crush - Babysitting

By West Wind

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the GW characters. Only thing that is mine is the story line and any non GW characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marimeia was exhausted after practice but she had promised Relena that she would baby-sit for her while Trowa, Relena and Heero went to a Preventer dinner. She entered the house and was greeted by Trowa as he came down the stairs fastening his sleeve cuffs.

"You look tired," he observed.

"Long day," she replied

"There is some of Heero's famous lasagna left over in the frig if your hungry."

"Sounds good. I think I will go help myself," she said as she headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen she found Relena putting dinner in front of her daughter.

"Hi, Marimeia," greeted Relena. "I thought you might be hungry and heated up some lasagna for you."

"Thanks," she replied as she retrieved the plate of food. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I just had to get Christine her dinner."

"I'll watch her. You go get ready. You don't want to be late."

"Thanks," offered Relena as she headed to her room to get ready.

Marimeia quietly ate her meal while watching Chrisy attempt to use the fork to pick up the food. Marimeia was lost in a state of tiredness when Heero entered the kitchen from his apartment on the back of the house.

"Evening," he said.

"Oh, Heero, hi. Great lasagna," she commented.

He mumbled his thanks. She watched him stalk out of the room and admired how good he looked dressed up and his cute butt. She smiled as he left.

__

"Wouldn't he die if he knew I was thinking such thoughts about him," she mused.

She was cleaning Chrisy up when the trio was ready to leave. She saw them off. Trowa practically carrying Relena out the door as she keep thinking of things she felt Marimeia needed to know. One would think Relena had never left her children with a baby-sitter before. She and Christine waved good-bye as they pulled out the drive.

"Come play," cheerfully demanded Christine.

The two and a half year old wore Marimeia out, while the five month old played in his crib only wanting fed and changed to keep him content. Marimeia had given up on getting Chrisy to bed, she was too excited about having a baby-sitter and refused to go until mom and dad got home. She finally got her charge to sit down on the couch with her and watch a cartoon movie. Before thirty minutes was up, Christine was fast asleep. Marimeia checked on Nathan in his carrier. He was out as well. She let out a sigh of exhaustion before setting back down on the couch to watch the movie. Within minutes her eyelids began to droop as sleep overtook her.

It was close to midnight when the adults returned. Relena entered the family room to find the children and baby-sitter sleeping soundly. Trowa stepped up behind her.

"You get Christine, and I will get Nathan," she whispered to her spouse.

He nodded his agreement and went to pick up his daughter.

"Daddy?" questioned a sleepy child.

"Go back to sleep, my darling," Trowa cooed as he cradled her in his arms.

Relena tried to gently wake Marimeia before picking up her son, but it was no use. As Relena and Trowa started up the stairs with their children, they passed Heero.

"Heero, would you put Marimeia in the spare bedroom? I will call Lady Une and let her know she is staying here for the night."

Heero nodded his acceptance of the mission and went to complete it. He scooped the girl up in his arms and carried her to the room. Memories of days when the young lady in his arms had been a girl surfaced in his mind. He could not count the number of times he had carried her to bed when she would stay the night. She and Relena would fall asleep watching something, and he would wake Relena to send her to bed and carry Marimeia to her room. It had been a few years since he last had to perform the simple task. He looked down at the child in his arms with a hint of love in his eyes, but had to admit she was not a child any more. She was quickly becoming a young woman and would soon be on her own.

Marimeia began to surface from her sleep and registered she was being carried. She half smiled. 

"_Just like the old days,"_ she thought.

She had always loved it when Heero had carried her to bed. In her early teens she would fake being asleep just so she could feel his arms around her. She looked back on it as a hopeless ploy of a enamored youth.

She inhaled the cologne he was wearing, and knew it was the one she had given him last Christmas. Heero placed her in the bed and covered her up.

"Thanks, Heero," she muttered before stifling a yawn.

"Any time," he replied before giving her a fatherly kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well."

As she drifted back to sleep she wished that kiss had been planted a little lower on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. He's Still the One

Marimeia's Crush - He's Still the One

By West Wind

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the GW characters or the song title I used for the chapter title. (It just fit too well, I could not resist using it) Only thing that is mine is the story line and any non GW characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The nineteen year old Marimeia stared dreamily at the photo she held. The picture had been taken at Relena and Trowa's wedding four years ago. In the center was Trowa and Relena, who looked radiant. They were flanked on either side by the bridesmaids and groomsman, Catherine, Marimeia, Quatre and Heero, and Gretchen, the flowergirl. Marimeia's focus was not on the bride and groom but on Heero. She let out a sigh and set the framed picture back on her nightstand before rolling to her back and staring at the ceiling.

_"Will I ever be more than a child or friend to him?"_ she pondered.

When she was thirteen, she had followed Heero around like a puppy because she had the biggest crush on him. She did not fall for him because of his looks, but they did not hurt, but because he cared for her and would listen to her teenage problems and ramblings. He would occasionally take her places and would always bring her and Relena back something when he had to travel. She knew Wufie and Duo teased him about her crush, but he never told her to go away unless there was a good reason. That made her feel special. After Trowa's wedding she put the crush behind her as childhood fantasies and dated a handful of guys through school. They were nice but were just not what she was looking for. They all seemed childish and immature. Ready to pick fights over the silliest of things. It was such a contrast to any of the ex-gundum pilots. They seemed to radiate confidence and maturity, except maybe Duo but even he knew when to be serious. But, she knew they had to grow up at a young age and in many ways she had too. Maybe that is why she was drawn to the pilots. 

"Heero…," she whispered.

Her crush was back, but she knew it was more than a young girl's crush. She was in love with the Wing Zero pilot, but would he ever lover her back? She did not know. At least she knew he was not interested in anyone. The only girls he was close to were Relena, that was a brother-sister type relationship and Relena's daughter, who was two and a half. She just had to know if there was even a chance between them. If not, she would move on but not until she gave it a real hard try. She pondered what she should do and what obstacles she might have to overcome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena was changing her youngest's diaper while she and Marimeia chatted. Relena's oldest, Christine, sat on the floor playing with blocks and Marimeia. The sound of the front door opening and closing let the women know someone had come home. Trowa stood in the doorway of the room Relena, Marimeia and the children were in.

"We're home," he announced.

At the sound of his voice Christine jumped up and ran to him calling "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," all the way. Trowa scooped his blond daughter up in his arms and laughed. She through her little arms around his neck and hugged him tight. When Heero entered the room, she quickly released Trowa and lunged for Heero squealing "Uncle Heero!!" Trowa turned his wiggling daughter over to Heero, then walked over to his wife and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Here, you can have this one," said Relena as she handed him their freshly diapered son. "I'm going to check on dinner. Marimeia, your staying for dinner, right?"

Marimeia watched as Christina pulled Heero to the floor where she had been previously playing. He gave a nod of acknowledgment to Marimeia before being pulled into building things with the blocks. Marimeia smiled at them playing. She was pulled out of her reflection by Relena's question which was more of a statement of fact.

"Yes," she replied. "Let me help you," she added as Relena headed for the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Marimeia commented, "Chrisy sure had Heero wrapped around her little finger."

Relena laughed.

"To be honest, I think she has both of them around her little fingers. One for each hand. She is daddy's little girl," commented Relena as she checked the contents of the pots on the stove. "You should see her when she knows she is in trouble. She will look up at Trowa and bat those innocent baby-blue eyes of hers. It dose not keep her from getting in trouble but it always causes him to smile. Will you make the salad?"

"Sure."

Marimeia retrieved the cutting board, knife, lettuce, and a bowl and started making the salad. As she cut, she thought how she loved to be here especially in the evenings when every one was home. It had become her second home. Trowa and Relena treated her like one of the family, and she got to experience what it is like to be a part of a loving family. Plus, there was the added benefit, Heero lived there as well. Not long before Relena and Trowa got married, Heero thought it best if he moved into Pagan's old apartment in the back of the house. Pagan had retired several months before and now enjoyed the company of his grandkids.

"How did you know Uncle Trowa was interested in you?" Marimeia asked Relena as she finished.

"I didn't until I kissed him and he kissed back," Relena replied as she eyed her niece carefully. "I don't suggest you go around kissing boys to see if they like you," she cautioned.

"I hadn't planed on it."

"Boy trouble again?"

"Yah."

"Is it that Armand fellow?"

"No, I dropped him months ago. He was so immature and self-centered."

"Oh," said Relena as she put the food into serving bowls.

"Do you think Uncle Trowa would be upset if I went out with Heero?" Marimeia whispered.

Relena froze. She though Marimeia had outgrown her crush on Heero several years ago. Marimeia had always had a fondness for Heero, but Relena did not know it had gone this far. She quickly pondered how to respond to the question.

"He would be upset if Heero or anyone else hurt you," Relena slowly stated, "but as for going out with Heero, I don't know."

Marimeia had to agree. Trowa was protective of those he cared about, Catherine, Relena, his children, her. He was the closest thing to a father figure she had and his opinion always carried weight with her. She might not always follow it, but she would consider it very carefully.

"Are you going out with Heero?" asked Relena sure that Heero would have told her if he was.

"No, but I want to. But, I don't think he thinks of me in that way," she sighed.

Just then Trowa popped his head in the kitchen and asked if dinner was about ready.

"Just have to get it on the table," replied Relena as she and Marimeia gathered dished of food to put on the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa crawled into bed beside his wife. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He gently nibbled at her ear.

"Trowa, we may have a problem."

She received a throaty grunt in response as he placed kisses on her neck. His long bangs caressed her skin as he moved to her exposed shoulder.

"You're not paying attention to me," she accused.

"I though I was paying very good attention to you," he replied and kissed the tip of her nose.

Relena swatted at him and exasperatingly said, "That is not what I meant!"

"Really," he said before kissing her lips.

She couldn't help it, she had to kiss back. He always had that affect on her.

"Listen to me," she demanded between kisses.

"I'm listening," he said as he returned to kissing her neck.

"Marimeia wants to date Heero."

"They would be good for each other."

A shocked Relena lay there sputtering.

"You don't have a problem with that. There is such an age difference between them."

"Not that big of one," replied Trowa as he freed her from her nightgown.

"It wouldn't hurt Heero to find someone and start a family of his own. Not that I don't like him as part of ours," he whispered in her ear as she took her turn placing kisses on his neck. "Marimeia is outgoing enough to counter his self-restraint. Sort of like us. Your talkativeness and my silence."

"Fine, I won't worry about it then, but I wish you would be a bit more silent at the moment," Relena stated before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Relena giggled into the kiss at his compliance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…


	5. Feelings Reveled

Marimeia's Crush – Feelings Reveled   
By West Wind

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the GW characters. Only thing that is mine is the story line and any non GW characters.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the encouraging reviews. I am planning on posting two chapters tonight, and I _hope_ to have the story finished this weekend. ~Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marimeia walked into Heero's office while she was waiting for Lady Une to finish with her meeting. Heero was sitting at his desk working on his computer.

"Heero, do you have a moment to talk?"

"Give me a second," he replied as he finished what he was typing before giving her his attention.

"When you think of me what do you think of?" she asked.

Heero looked at her funny.

"I mean, what is your perception of me?" she continued.

"Your Marimeia," he replied as if that would answer her question.

"But what does that mean to you?" asked a flustered Marimeia.

Heero was unsure where this line of questioning was going. In the many years he had known her, she very rarely became flustered and always had a secure sense of who she was or wanted to be.

"You are," he slowly started as he summarized his perception of the girl before him, "a young woman who has come through hardships, found a family, accomplishes what she sets her mind to do, and whose future is before her."

A slight smile played at her lips at the description, but it still was not what she wanted to know.

"What are you feelings toward me?" she entreated.

Once again Heero stared at her unanswering. It was a question he had not thought about. Since moving in with Relena, Marimeia has been a constant part of his life. He cared for her happiness and safety. She was one of his friends.

Marimeia placed her hands on Heero's desk and leaned toward him.

"Heero, will you go out on a date with me?"

Heero froze and had a mild shocked look on his face. He had known about Marimeia's crush on him when she was younger, but he though she had outgrown it. He knew whatever he said would hurt her so he tried to pick his words carefully.

"Marimeia, I am not right for you."

"How do you know?"

"There is a large age difference."

"So…"

"I care for you, but I just don't have those kind of feelings for you."

"But, you could if you gave it a try."

Heero let out a sigh at her persistence. He had hoped that a little dissuasion would make her give up on the idea, but he should have known better.

"No!" he said firmly.

She said nothing but looked him in the eye. He could see the pain and anger building there. He hatted to be the cause of her pain, but it had to be this way. She turned and stormed out of the room bumping into Trowa in the hall. He caught her arm and asked her if everything was alright. She mumbled she was fine and pulled out of his grasp before continuing down the hall. Trowa watched her go wishing there was something he could do to help, but somethings one has to work out and experience for ones self. He turned back to Heero's office and knocked on the door before entering.

A bewildered Heero sat at his desk while Trowa took the chair before it, and they started one of their conversations that Relena found both amusing and annoying. Trowa and Heero always seemed to communicate so well with looks, movements and few words.

"Marimeia…" said Heero.

"I saw."

"She …"

"I know. Relena," he added at his friend's unasked question.

"How long?"

"Few months."

Heero looked out the door as if trying to see if she was o.k.

Trowa shrug his shoulders then added, "but she will survive."

Heero shook his head at the awkwardness of the situation.

"You could have," said Trowa.

Heero glared at him.

"You're the last person I would have expected that from," commented Heero dryly.

"Her choice."

"She will forget about me at college."

Trowa gave Heero a "Maybe" look then handed Heero the package he came to delivering and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Why did you do that? I just wanted to know if he was attracted to me. You shouldn't have asked him for a date. You knew he would say no. Well what did you expect?" _Marimeia demanded of herself. _"Did you think he would declare his love for you and catch you up in a passionate kiss like they do in stories?"_

She shook her head as a small part of her whispered yes, but she knew better. At least now he had an idea bout her feelings for him. She would just wait, she might get him to fall for her yet. Only time would tell.


	6. Christmas Break

Marimeia's Crush – Christmas Break   
By West Wind

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the GW characters. Only thing that is mine is the story line and any non GW characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally here, Christmas break. Marimeia slowly pulled up Trowa and Relena's drive. She parked her car and made her way to the front door. It was locked.

_"Must not be home,"_ she thought to herself as she located her copy of the door key and let herself in.

She dumped her thing on the bench in the entryway and headed for the kitchen to grab a bit to eat. She pulled a soda from the frig, opened it and took a drink. She then turned her attention to the content of the frig. She claimed a slice of pizza before closing the door. She turned around and jumped in shock because Heero was standing on the other side of the island. Her soda splashed out of the can and down the front of her shirt.

"Heero, you startled me," she stated.

"I noticed," he replied gesturing to her pop covered flannel. "You are early," he added flatly.

Yah," she agreed as she put down her food and drink to remove her outer shirt. "My last final didn't take as long as expected."

She placed the shirt on the back of a chair to dry. She would wash the pop out later. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved around the kitchen. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What have you been up to?" she inquired. "I didn't see you the last time I was home."

"Nothing different."

She munched on the pizza.

"How's college?" he asked.

"Some of the classes are boring, others interesting. Meeting tons of people. Over all enjoyable."

Just then Relena, Catherine, and the children came home and Marimeia greeted them. Nathan wiggled out of his mother's arms and toddled around the kitchen with his sister hovering over him. He grasped onto Heero's pant leg as he started to fall. Heero picked the toddler up and placed Nathan on his shoulders. The boy giggled with glee and started patting the top of Heero's head. The sight of Heero and Nathan warmed Marimeia's heart.

_"He is going to make a very good father, one day,"_ she thought.

"Heero is going to watch the children while we go shopping," Relena informed her.

Marimeia smiled and asked Catherine, "Where is you son?"

"With his father. I didn't think it fare to saddle Heero with two kids under the age of two."

"Appreciate it," commented Heero.

"You ready to go?" asked Relena.

"Let me get my coat," Marimeia replied and fetched the needed item.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This year Relena and Trowa were hosting the gundam pilot Christmas and Marimeia had offered to help get things ready. Hilde and Duo had come over to help as well. Hilde was helping Relena in the kitchen and Duo was given baby-sitting duties for the five children, Relena's two and his three, they were to keep Duo from getting into trouble.

"Let's see… what do we have to do next?" pondered Relena as she checked her lists. "The turkey is cooking. The rolls are rising. We still have to put the fruit salad and vegetable trays together. Sally is bringing desert and green beans." Relena continued down the list of who was bringing what. "Any thing we are missing, Hilde?"

"Nope. That sounds like everything is covered," Hilde replied.

"Marimeia, would you start setting the table while Hilde and I put together the vegetable trays?" Relena asked.

"Sure," she replied. "You want me to use the plates in the cabinet?"

"Yes," Relena confirmed.

Marimeia quickly placed the needed plates, flatware, glasses, and napkins around the table, then stood back to admire her work. As she turned to enter the kitchen, she noticed one of the swaths of garland had fallen in the entryway. She entered to see where it belonged.

Relena had decorated her entryway with garland and ribbon radiating out from the chandelier in the center of the entryway to the walls, and from the chandelier hung mistletoe. The wayward garland had fallen from the chandelier to its current location on the floor.

"Well, I had better fix it," Marimeia said to herself before getting the ladder.

She set the ladder up and hulled the escaped decoration up with her. As she secured the loose end of the garland two of the ribbons fluttered to the ground. Marimeia growled at the difficult ribbons and was about to climb down to get them when Heero came in the door.

"Heero!" Marimeia greeted. "Would you please hand me those two escapees?" she asked pointing to the ribbons on the floor.

Heero nodded and picked them up and handed them to her. She tried once again to secure them in place and lost the garland. Marimeia let out a grown of frustration. Heero handed her the garland and one of the ribbons jumped out.

"How did Relena do this in the first place?" she questioned exasperatedly.

Heero picked up the rebellious decoration and climbed the ladder so he was behind Marimeia.

"I'll hold them, while you fasten them on," he said in her ear.

His nearness sent chills down her spine, but she forced herself to perform the needed act. Once they were secure, Heero climbed down and helped Marimeia off the ladder.

"Uncle Heero," called Gretchen from the stairway. "You're under the mistletoe! You have to kiss!"

Marimeia looked up at the mistletoe hanging from the chandelier. She had been hoping to be under it with Heero, but did not think it would happen.

"Yeah, Heero," called Duo with a mischievous grin plastered on his face, "it's tradition."

Heero glared at Duo, but he only laughed at his friends discomfort.

"Heero," said Gretchen, "you **have **to. Its Christmas time."

_"Yes, Heero, you have to_," echoed Marimeia's thoughts as she looked up at him for his decision.

Heero looked at the patiently waiting seven year old and gave in. He looked back at Marimeia and tilted his head toward her. Marimeia closed her eyes in anticipation. Heero place a butterfly kiss on her cheek and pulled away.

"Awe, Heero, that wasn't a kiss," called Duo after him.

"Yes, it was," Heero replied.

"It was so, Dad" stated Gretchen. "Just like you give me."

"She agrees with me," said Heero before folding the ladder and taking it with him as he left the room.

As for Marimeia, it wasn't what she had hoped for but it was better than nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marimeia followed Lady Une into the ball room for the New Year's Eve party thinking how much she hatted her dress. The dark green fabric of the long skirt keep entangling itself around her legs and hindered her normal wide stride. Lady Une was talking to some important person she did not know so she took the opportunity to scowled at her skirt and try to straitened it for the umpteenth time.

"Your face might freeze like that," teased Duo as he slid in beside her.

She looked up and smiled warmly at Duo and Hilde in welcome.

"Why such an ugly face?" questioned Duo.

"This skirt just won't behave," she whispered.

"Mr. Duncan, may I introduce you to my daughter, Marimeia, and Duo and Hilde Maxwell," said Lady Une as she turned her attention to the trio.

Pleasantries were exchanged. Before she could get pulled into some boring discussion Marimeia spotted Relena, Catherine, Trowa, and Quatre farther down the room.

"I just spotted Uncle Trowa and Aunt Relena," she stated. "If you would excuse me, I would like to say hello to them."

Blessed with the others permission, she made her way to her goal. Relena and Catherine greeted her with hugs and commented on how lovely she looked. Quatre gentlemanly kissed her hand, and Trowa gave her a peck on the cheek in welcome. Marimeia flushed slightly because Trowa's kiss reminded her of Heero's under the mistletoe. She allowed herself to be drawn up into their conversations, but was always keeping an eye out for Heero.

"Don't worry. He's around here someplace," whispered Catherine.

"Is it that obvious or did Relena tell you?"

"Bit of both," replied Catherine.   


Marimeia scanned the crowd for any sign of Heero. She had got him to promise her at least one dance, and she was going to be sure he keep his promise. She had already danced a couple times with Trowa, Quatre, and Duo, even once with Wufie. She finally located him lurking in a corner with Duo talking at him. She made her way over to them.

"Can any one join your party?" she asked.

"No," replied Duo, "but you are always welcome."

Duo continued with his narrative about his children's exploits.

"All I can say is, I feel sorry for Hilde," commented Marimeia with a grunt of agreement from Heero.

"What about me!" exclaimed a mock indignant Duo.

"You get what you deserve," responded Heero.

Duo shook his head and mumbled, "I get no respect."

"Heero, why don't you come dance with me before Duo starts on another longwinded topic?" Marimeia asked.

"You think I'm longwinded, and I thought you were my friend," sniffled Duo and looked pitiful.

"You can't deny you do tend to talk a lot," pointed out Marimeia.

"I could, but it would be a lie," Duo responded with a smirk.

"And you may run and you may hide but never tell a lie," quoted Heero.

"That's me," chirped Duo as he grinned at his two friends. "And you, my friend, promised this lady a dance if memory serves me correctly, and you always keep your promises," he said while poking Heero in the arm which earned him a glare from Heero.

Marimeia grinned at the two comrades and their unique friendship. Duo always talking to and teasing Heero, and Heero would stare death threats he never acted on at Duo.

Without a word Heero turned from Duo and escorted Marimeia to the dance floor.   


Relena and Lady Une watched as Heero and Marimeia danced across the floor.

"I had hopped she would outgrow her infatuation with Heero," commented Lady Une, "but it appears to have become more than infatuation. She has set her sites on him and one day she might get him hooked."

"She tries hard enough," noted Relena.

"Too hard at times. I just worry about her."

"You have raised her well, rely on that. She had turned into a fine young woman who has to make her own choices and learn from her own mistakes," comforted Relena.

"Tell me that when you daughter starts dating," commented Lady Une.

"She is never going to date," added Trowa as he joined the two women.

"You know," said Relena as she watched the subjects of their conversation, "she might be closer to claiming her prize than she knows."

Trowa's gaze followed his wife's and he silently agreed with her.   


Marimeia was in heaven, she was dancing with Heero. His one arm encircled her waist while the other hand held hers. She bathed in his warmth and enjoyed the feeling of oneness as they moved to the music. As they moved across the floor, she drew closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. She could feel Heero tense up under her hands when she brought her body against his.   


Heero looked at his youthful dance partner. He knew she still had feelings for him. He could see it every time he looked in her eyes. He was at a loss as to how to dissuade her interest in him. Five months ago he had told her he was not interested in her that way, but she only seemed more determined to pursue him. He just hoped she would give up soon and find someone closer to her age.

He felt Marimeia move closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Her nearness caused Heero's heart to beat a bit faster and a yearning to be closer to her. Heero rebuked himself and forced himself to not show the affect the temptress was having on him. It would only encourage her if she knew.

The dance ended and he allowed her to be clamed by another partner before he walked off the dance floor to talk with Quatre and Catherine.   


"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!!!" everyone shouted and started hugging and/or kissing those around them. Marimeia hugged her mother, Relena and Trowa before she hugged Heero.

"Happy New Year," she said as they embraced. Before she pulled away completely she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving on to hug the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued …

**Author's Note:** That's it for now. I hope the scenes don't seem disjointed. I am afraid that they may appear that way with the gap in time I left between this chapter and the last one and with the gaps between events in this chapter. I will try to get more out soon. ~ West Wind


	7. New Semester

Marimeia's Crush - New Semester   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the GW characters. Only thing that is mine is the story line and any non GW characters. 

**Author's Notes:** Greetings!! Well, I have three more chapters to add to Marimeia's Crush. This story is turning out longer than I anticipated, and as I write, some scenes just pop out and demand to stay. I find it funny how I plan to write a scene one way and it takes a very different path sometimes to where I wanted. 

I currently have two more chapters planned with most of one already done, and I want to have them done by the end of the weekend if possible. ~ Enjoy and let me know what you think. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Marimeia sat in her dorm room sketching Heero's face from memory as she replayed the events of Christmas break through her mind. The last time she had seen him was when she had kissed him on New Year's Eve. She knew her actions were having an affect on him but was unsure if it was a favorable one or not. While she was pondering these things, her roommate, Jen, and her brother Kiel entered the room carrying thinks in they had brought from home. Marimeia closed her sketch pad and offered to help them bring their stuff up. The three took the last of the items to Kiel's room then went to dinner.

The trio sat down at a table and were soon joined by Nikki.

"Hey, guys," she greeted as she sat down. "When'd you get in?"

"We just finished unloading the car," answered Jen. "Meia, was already settled in when we got here."

"Your better off than me. I haven't unloaded yet."

"We can help after dinner," offered Marimeia.

"I would appreciate it," said Nikki. "So how was everyone's vacation?"

"Fine," answered Marimeia and Jen.

Kiel started in on his detailed report of his break. Both Jen and Marimeia groaned for they had already been exposed to his tale earlier.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

Marimeia settled into her new class schedule. It turned out that she and Kiel were in the same chemistry class and in the same lab section, so they became lab partners. Nikki, Kiel, and Marimeia were taking the required history class but only Nikki and Marimeia were in the same section. They were often in one of their rooms, the floor lounge, or the library studying together.

As luck (or bad luck) would have it, their first history test was the same day as the chemistry test. Nikki, Kiel, and Marimeia sat in the floor lounge quizzing each other on historical facts and their significance, while Jen worked on her calculus problems.

"I love history," commented Marimeia. "I always marvel at the way it tends to repeat itself. Sort of like an endless waltz with the tree beats of war, peace and revolution, but I do hate having to memorize all these dates."

"That's the easy part," commented Kiel.

"For you," retorted Nikki. "I don't think you ever forget what occurred on a given date.

"Easy for him," piped in Jen, "because not much occurs on his dates."

Kiel made a face at his sister, and she returned one of her own.

"I don't think I can cram another fact into my head," said Nikki as she gathered up her books. "I am going to work on my research paper. See you in the morning."

The others bid her goodnight as she left. Jen soon followed Nikki's example and went back to her room.

"Can you explain the Hizenburg uncertainty principal to me again and how it is relevant to the class?" Kiel asked.

"It states that the exact location of an electron at any given moment is uncertain because any means we might use to observe it would change its location," she answered.

"Oh," he said and they went back to studying in quiet.

Marimeia was reworking a problem when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to find Kiel staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "Did you know, when you study you get this cute intense look on your face?"

"I think you have been studying to long," said Marimeia as she looked at her watch. "Its one o'clock. I am going to call it a night."

"Me too," Kiel said. "Goodnight. Walk you to class in the morning."

Marimeia consented and went to bed.


	8. Nathan's Birthday

Marimeia's Crush - Nathan's Birthday   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the GW characters. Only thing that is mine is the story line and any non GW characters. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Saturday morning Marimeia took off for the two hour drive home so she could attend Nathan's birthday party in the afternoon. She was home by noon and the party started at two. She entered her house and was greeted by her mother who was trying to get the last few needed items to take to Relena's.

They arrived twenty minutes early. Christine enthusiastically welcomed them at the door and showed them where to put the gifts. Christine claimed Marimeia's hand and pulled Marimeia toward Heero's apartment for she wanted to show Marimeia what she had made Nathan for his birthday.

"I wanted you to help me wrap it," said the little girl as she showed Marimeia the clown doll. "You always make the prettiest bows."

Marimeia examined the doll. It was about ten inches tall and dressed in green pants with yellow suspenders and a white shirt. Stitching on the hand created the illusion of fingers. To top it off was brown hair sticking out from under a pointy, floppy hat with a white fuzzy ball on the end. It reminded Marimeia a bit of Trowa.

"You made this? It is very good," Marimeia commented.

"Heero helped," pointed out Christine. "He put it together and I put the stuffing in," she said proudly.

Heero entered the room carrying a box, paper, and ribbon and placed them on the table. Marimeia directed a warm welcoming smile his way.

"I didn't know you were so talented, Heero," teased Marimeia. "You cook, you sew, you blow thing up. Is there nothing you can't do?"

"No," was his reply.

Marimeia laughed as she placed the clown in the box. Christine climbed in the chair to help wrap the gift. Soon there was a beautifully wrapped box with curling ribbons draping down the sides and a large bow on top. An excited Christine grabbed the box and ran out the door to put it on the table with the other gifts.

Marimeia watched as Heero gathered up the scraps to through away. She so wanted to feel his arms around her and taste his lips again, but that was not going to happen. He had barely talked to her. He usually at least asked how she was doing.

"We should probably go to the party," Marimeia said.

Heero agreed and they walked out the door.

In the little time Marimeia had been gone the other guest had arrived. It was quite a house full with all the gundam pilots, their wives and children, Lady Une, and Milliardo, Noin and family. Children of varying ages ran through the house. The oldest being Duo. Once Relena got Duo under control with help from Wufie, she directed the children into a couple organized games before they had cake and ice-cream. The adults watched the youngsters play and aided where needed.

Soon the party was over, the guests had left, the house was in shambles, and the children were wore out. After putting the children down for a nap, Relena, Trowa, Heero, and Marimeia collapsed in the living room. Since something urgent had called Lady Une away and Trowa had promised they would get Marimeia home, she decided she might as well help get things back in order.

"You don't have to do that," stated Relena. "I can get it later."

"I want to."

Soon Heero got up and helped with the clean up while Trowa covered his sleeping wife and went to see about dinner. By the time Marimeia and Heero had the house back in some resemblance of order, Trowa had returned with Chinese takeout.

The four adults sat around the kitchen table eating dinner. Marimeia would peak at Heero from the corner of her eye. He acted like he didn't even know she had romantic feelings for him. He seemed to have resurrected the detached person he had once been when ever she was around. The frustrated Marimeia pondered Heero's coldness and decided to have some fun with him even if it was a bit out of character for her. After a discreet peek under the table, she started with gently nudging Heero's shoe with her socked foot. There was no reaction from Heero, and she had not expected one. She slowly moved her foot up and down his leg. Having never done such a thing before, Marimeia barley managed to appear like everything was normal above the table while she concentrated on causing mischief under it. Heero moved his leg out of her reach and glared at her. Marimeia smiled innocently at him before continuing to eat. At least, she got a reaction out of him, which was her goal.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Trowa was taking Marimeia home when he asked, "What were you doing to poor Heero at dinner?"

"What makes you thing I was doing anything?" she asked innocently.

Trowa gave her a fatherly 'I see through your excuse' look, and she came clean.

"I was assaulting his leg with my foot," she admitted.

There was a slight smirk at the corners of Trowa's mouth.

"I was just trying to get a reaction out of him," she muttered.

"That you did," said Trowa flatly, "and not a favorable one at that."

"I didn't expect it to be. I just wanted some form of response from him instead of the unusually quiet treatment I have been receiving."

"Marimeia, dear, you should cut him some slack. He knows your feelings for him, and my bet is, he is doing every think he can to discourage you from those feelings short of running the other way when you show up or telling you off."

"Am I that wrong for him? What do you think?"

"It doesn't really matter what I think, it is what Heero thinks, and he thinks your infatuated with him and it will pass in time."

"It seems like I have loved him my entire life," lamented Marimeia.

"I know," comforted Trowa, "but if your not careful, you might rune the friendship you do have with him. Be patient. Heero isn't going to be snatched up by the next female to pass his way."

Marimeia thanked Trowa for the ride and advice before going to her room to contemplate his words.


	9. Family Visit

Marimeia's Crush - Family Visit   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the GW characters. Only thing that is mine is the story line and any non GW characters. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I can't believe Relena Peacecraft, I mean Barton, will be giving a talk here!" squealed Nikki. "I am so excited. I wonder if I could meet her in person?"

"I heard they had to schedule better than a year and half in advance," added Kiel.

Marimeia didn't point out that the school always scheduled the current years events at least one year prior to the current year.

"Aren't you excited, Meia?" asked her roommate Jen.

"I am more excited about dinner with my aunt and uncle," she replied.

Marimeia had not told anyone at the school of her connection to the famous speaker. Relena was her aunt and friend and she did not want to exploit their relationship to earn false friendship from among the student body. She wanted to be liked or disliked for who she was not who she knew.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Marimeia and her friends made there way to the auditorium to hear Relena speak. She always enjoyed listening to her aunt speak. You knew she was talking from her heart and felt passionate about the topic of discussion.

Everyone clapped politely as the stage curtain lifted to revel the seated afternoon speakers. The president of the college, Mr. Sebree, made his way to the podium and gave his ten minute speech of welcome and how honored the school was to have these people speaking here today before he introducing each guest speaker.

"There she is," pointed out Nikki to her friends.

Marimeia looked up and smiled for on either side of Relena sat Trowa and Heero.

"Who's that sitting on either side of her?" wondered Jen. "Mr. Sebree didn't introduce them."

"Maybe they are her bodyguards," offered Kiel.

Marimeia smirked. She knew that Trowa guarded Relena's body zealously.

"I think the one on her left is probably her husband," pointed out Jen.

"What makes you think that?" inquired Marimeia.

"They are holding hands," Jen replied.

"Ohh… They make such a cute couple," cooed Nikki.

"I think so too," added Marimeia. "They are perfect together."

"If that's her husband, who's the other guy?" asked Kiel.

"I don't know, but he's cute. I wonder if he is single? I wouldn't mind going out with him" babbled Nikki.

Marimeia fought down her jealousy at her friends comment.

"Is that all you think about," reprimanded Jen.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The assembled crowd slowly dispersed after the last speech. There were a few making their way to the front to ask questions or get an autograph. Marimeia took one last look at the stage. She received a nod of acknowledgment from Heero and a wink from Trowa, which looked like a blink since his bangs covered his other eye. They were greetings that were unreadable to anyone that did not know them well. She smiled back before turning to her friends and making their way out the door.

"Did you aunt and uncle come to see the speakers?" asked Jen.

"Yes," Marimeia answered.

"They could have sat with us," observed Kiel. "We would love to meet your family," he added as he placed an arm around Marimeia's shoulders.

"They had prior seating arraignments," she answered.

A familiar figure shifted in the shadows of the building. Marimeia shook Kiel's arm off.

"I have to go. Catch up with you later," she stated as she took off.

As she neared the shadowed figure, she said, "Hello, Heero."

"This way," he commented as he walked off with her right behind him.

Marimeia admired the smooth movements of Heero walking. With each movement she could only imagine the ripple of the well toned muscles she knew he had. She pulled her hormones under control as she neared the awaiting car.

"Trowa and Relena will be out in a bit," stated Heero when they got in the car.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After dinner they took Marimeia back to her dorm.

"I would like to see where you live and meet your friends, if you don't mind?" asked Relena.

"No, I don't mind. I would like you to meet my friends, but I will warn you their reaction to you, especially Nikki's, might be a bit excited and exorbitant."

Relena laughed softly.

"I think we can deal with that," said Relena. "What to you two think?" she asked her two male companions, who nodded their agreement.

"Well, follow me," commanded Marimeia as she got out of the car and walked into her dorm.

Marimeia walked beside Relena down the hallway. Trowa and Heero followed behind. Since it was Friday night, the majority of the students either were out doing something or had gone home, which left the halls deserted, much to Marimeia's relief. There had been whispers and pointing from the people in the main lounge when they walked through and Marimeia could only imagine what it would be like if more people were home.

Marimeia opened the door to her room and was greeted by her friends who were planning tonight's activities.

"Meia, we have been waiting on you," commented Kiel as he sat at his sister's desk.

Shocked looks soon filled the faces of the three occupants when Marimeia entered and was followed by Relena, Trowa, and Heero.

"I would like to introduce you to my Aunt Relena, Uncle Trowa, and Heero," Marimeia introduced. "These are my friends, Jen, my roommate, her brother Kiel, and Nikki."

Jen was the first one to recover.

"Hi," she greeted. "It is a pleasure to meet Meia's family."

"Oh, My! Oh, My! I can't believe this. Wow! Someone pinch me," Nikki sputtered over and over again until Kiel reached over and pinched her. "Ouch!!!"

"You didn't have to do that," Nikki exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us you were related to them?" inquired Kiel.

Jen punched him and said, "She didn't have to."

"Well, you didn't have to hit me," he wined.

Trowa and Relena smiled at the siblings exchange while Heero just scowled at the young man.

Marimeia motioned for Relena, Trowa and Heero to have a seat on her bed as she plopped down on the foot of Jen's bed. Relena and Trowa sat, but Heero took a position leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched the room's occupants.

"Actually, we are not really related," offered Marimeia. "You see, I lost most of my family when I was a child. After that, people I grew close to became my family and I 'adopted' Trowa as my uncle."

Marimeia caught a slight smile from Trowa at the mention of her adoption of him. She grinned back.

"When he married Relena, she became you aunt," concluded Kiel.

Marimeia nodded.

"But who is Mr. tall, handsome and aloof over there and how does he fit in?" inquired a drooling Nikki.

Relena laughed at the young girls infatuation with the Perfect Soldier.

"Heero is a family friend," answered Relena with a smile at Heero.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us, like you are an heiress to a vast fortune, your related to the richest man in the universe, you know the gundam pilots, or you have meet death incarnate?"

Heero and Trowa quickly exchanged amused looks. Relena stifled a laugh and Marimeia grinned.

"That is for me to know," teased Marimeia, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I can't give away all my secrets in one night."

After Nikki got over the excitement of meeting Relena and drooling over Heero, the group talked for an hour or so before they escorted Relena and company out of the dorm and waved as they drove off.

"Heero gives me the creeps," stated Kiel. "He glared daggers at me the whole time."

"He did not," countered Nikki.

"That's just Heero. He glares at everyone, even his friends" commented Marimeia aloud, while she thought to herself, _"He did seem to be glaring at Kiel more fiercely than normal. I wonder why?"_

"Let's get ice-cream!" exclaimed Jen and Marimeia pushed her ponderings on Heero back in the corner of her mind.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After a long evening of eating ice-cream and watching movies, Marimeia and Jen crawled into their beds.

"Marimeia," drifted Jen's voice across the dark room.

"Yah."

"Tell me the truth and I won't tell the others. You do know the gundam pilots, don't you?"

"What makes you think I do?"

"Well, the reaction from you and your family to Kiel's accusation made me believe that one of those were true. Since you know Relena, it is probable you might know the gundam pilots."

Silence filled the room as Jen waited for her answer, and Marimeia pondered how much she would tell her friend. Jen was the most level headed of her friends at college and could be trusted with the truth.

"Yes, I do know the pilots," she confirmed.

"I have read much on their exploits, but what are they like in person? Do you know all five of them?" asked Jen.

Marimeia heard the rustle of Jen's covers as she moved. She could see Jen's black silhouette sitting on the bed with arms wrapped around her knees. Marimeia mirrored Jen's pose.

"I know all five. Each one is unique and special. The one dubbed pilot of 02 is outgoing and talkative and likes to call himself Shinigami – god of Death."

"So you have meet death incarnate," laughed Jen. "No wonder you aunt was laughing. How could my brother hit two out of four?"

Marimeia refrained from telling Jen that her brother did better than that. She was an heiress to her father's estate, as well as, held a claim to what was left of the Barton family's holdings. As for being related to the richest man in the universe, Quatre was one of the richest men she knew, but she was not actually related to him even if he had married Trowa's sister.

"Pilot 04 is the sweetest caring man you could ever meet, but I don't ever want to be on the other end of a business deal with him. Pilot 05 can be arrogant and offensive, but he uses it to hide his compassion for others."

"What about the other two?"

"Pilot 01 and 03 are may favorites."

"Why?"

Marimeia smirked in the dark and answered, "Pilot 03 is Trowa and 01 is Heero."

There was a gasp of astonishment from Jen at the revelation.

"I meet two of the gundam pilots and didn't even know it. Wow!"

"You can't let it get around."

"I know and who would believe me, anyway. It is enough to be able to say I meet Relena. Anything more would be to unbelievable. Thanks for telling me though. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."


	10. Want to be Your Love

Marimeia's Crush - Want to be Your Love   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the GW characters. Only thing that is mine is the story line and any non GW characters. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Marimeia and friends made their way into the dorm after dinner. Kiel had one arm draped over Marimeia's shoulders and the other over his sister as he droned on in detail about his newest contraption. The group came to Jen and Marimeia's door.

"Well, I have to grab my books for my night class. See ya' latter," announced Kiel grinning at them before he took off down the hallway.

The girls entered the room.

"What's up with Kiel?" Marimeia asked. "He has been acting odd the past week or two."

The other two girls looked at Marimeia in disbelief then laughed.

"You don't realize, do you?" asked Jen.

"Kiel is in love with you," blurted out Nikki.

Marimeia looked at her friends in shock. Kiel had been rather affectionate lately, but she had interpreted it as brotherly affection not romantic interest. Nikki laughed at Marimeia's reaction.

"Didn't know you had an admirer?" teased Nikki.

"He would hate me if he knew I told you this, but you should have seen how excited he was when he found out the two of you were in the same chemistry class," added Jen with a smirk.

"Since the beginning of the semester," groaned Marimeia.

"Yah," confirmed Jen, "if not earlier."

"He is a great guy, but I just don't like him in that way. I know I never will."

"Just let him down easy when he tells you," advised Jen.

"I'll try," promised Marimeia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marimeia sat in one of the library study rooms with books and papers spread out in front of her. Over the past week she had taken to avoiding Kiel when she could. It had been over a month since Jen and Nikki had enlightened her of Kiel's feelings toward her. At first she had tried to ignore his more frequent, subtle advances and had asked him to stop putting his arm around her and other such things. She had even told him flat out that she considered him only a friend, nothing more. He did not seem fazed by her refusal. In fact, he seemed to try harder to get her attention. Of late, she would take off to study some place other than the dorm. Sometimes with Jen or Nikki, other times not. Any where to avoid him fawning over her.

There was a knock at the one of the windows to the study room. Marimeia looked up from her work to see Kiel waving enthusiastically at her before coming in.

"So, this is where you have been hiding of late," he commented.

"Trying to get stuff done before finals," answered Marimeia as she motioned to the stacks of books and papers surrounding her, as well as, the portable computer Heero had given her for graduation.

Kiel took the seat beside her and leaned over to view what she was working on. At one time Kiel's closeness would not have bothered her, but now it made her uncomfortable and wary. She hated the fact that she felt that way towards a friend, but his unwanted attention was causing a strain on their relationship.

"Your research paper for lit class?" he asked pointing at the computer screen.

"Yah, just finished it. Had to pick a writer and explain the significance of his or her work and its affect on people and/or myself. I chose Dorothy Catalonia and her commentary on war and her experience with it."

"You are just into gloomy stuff, girl. Personally I would have picked a romantic poet to write about," he said looking into her blue eyes. "Someone like Mike Scholer. 'My love, calls to me and I must go, and drink in her beauty with my eyes. She beckons. I come near. Her kisses to me overflow'," he quoted.

Kiel slowly leaned toward Marimeia and touches his lips to hers, and she instinctively punched him in the gut. Kiel doubled over in pain and let out a groan as he hit the floor. Marimeia gasped at the pain she had inflicted on her friend.

"Are you ok?" asked a concerned Marimeia. "I really did not mean to hurt you. It was just reflex."

"I'll be fine, in a moment," Kiel groaned from his fetal position on the floor.

Marimeia helped Kiel into the chair as the queasiness subsided.

"I am sorry," said Marimeia.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. You told me you only thought of me as a friend, and I ignored it. I thought if I keep trying you might find you have feelings for me too. I know now I was wrong."

Kiel's apology struck a nerve with Marimeia. She was trying to do the same thing with Heero. Trowa was right, she was putting a strain on her and Heero's existing friendship, a friendship she did not want to lose.

"If my heart did not belong to another, you could be sure I would have given you a chance," she comforted.

"Who? How long?" he asked pointedly. "You never mentioned it."

"It's someone back home. I have had feelings for him since I was thirteen but it seems like all my life, and probably because he does not feel the same," she answered.

"Oh… why do you continue to want him if he does not want you?" asked a confused Kiel. "There are more guys out there that would jump at a change to be with you."

"Why did you continue to pursue me when you knew I was not interested?"

"Ouch! Tussah! Well if you ever give up on this fella, I would be happy to take his place."

"Thanks, but you will probably have found someone else by then."

"That bad, huh," he said sympathetically.

"Yep," she replied.

As they walked back to the dorm, Marimeia was glad they had their little incident in the library. It helped clear the air between them and things looked like they were headed back to normal between Kiel and her. There was still a bit of uneasiness, but it was quickly fading. Now, she had to decide what to do about Heero.


	11. Mending Relationships

Marimeia's Crush - Mending Relationships   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the GW characters. Only thing that is mine is the story line and any non GW characters. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Marimeia stood outside Heero's apartment door, hesitant to knock. What she wanted to tell him keep rolling around and around in her mind. The sooner she got it out the better, she sighed to herself as she knocked on the door. Heero answered.

"Hello, Heero," she greeted. "I have to talk to you. Have a moment?"

Heero looked at her skeptically. The last time she asked that was when she wanted him to go on a date with her. He gestured for her to come in. She sat on his couch and looked him in the eye once he was seated across from her.

"Heero, I want to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For hitting on you when I knew you weren't interested in me romantically," she said. "You have always been my friend and very special to me. But, I am ruing our friendship with my actions and I don't want to do that. Heero, I love you with every fiber in my being. I have for a while, probably always will. I thought you might return the feeling if given a nudge in the right direction. I was wrong. It took a strained relationship with a friend at school to make me realize that my pursuit of you was ruing our friendship."

"What friend?" Heero asked dryly.

"Kiel," she answered. "You meet him when Relena came to talk. He really liked me. He tried everything to get me to return his feelings. It got to the point I started hiding to avoid him. I punched him once for kissing me and finally got it through his head I was not interested in him that way. He backed off, but there was a real strain on our friendship until then. Anyway, I understand if you are not comfortable with me around for a while, but I promise no more surprise kisses or groping you and other such things.

"Really…" was all he said eyeing her while trying to resolve an internal conflict.

Heero knew he missed her presence when she was way, and there was a spot of emptiness in his heart at the thought of her no longer pursuing him, at the loss of her acts of affection. He had grown accustom to them over the past year. He wondered if she was really in love with him like she said, and what were his feelings for her.

She nodded her head and watched a flash of amusement in his eyes as he moved over to sit beside her on the couch. Her heart raced with his nearness, even though she tried not to let it affect her. She longed to touch his face and run her fingers through his hair.

_"This might be a harder promise to keep than I thought,"_ she inwardly groaned.

She tried to not let any of her longing and desire show, but Heero saw the small portion she could not keep hidden dancing in her eyes. He finally came to his decision.

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Maybe you give up to easily. What if I don't want you to keep that promise…."

Marimeia looked at him in shock with jaw dropped. Thoughts raced around in her mind fighting for her attention.

_"Did he just say what I think he said? What does he mean by that? But, he **doesn't** like me that way, does he? No, no, no… I am hearing things now. I have started hallucinating!"_

Heero let out a deep chuckle at her state of shock. With one finger he tilted her face up before leaning close and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Waves of pleasure washed over Marimeia at his touch. Before she could find her wits and kiss him back, he pulled away.

"But, but… you don't think of our relationship that way, or do you?" she sputtered.

He just looked at her, and that was all she needed to know for her answer. She flung herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed against his. Her forward momentum toppled them both onto the couch. Heero wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. Marimeia's crush had blossomed into love for them both.

~*~ The End ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:** Well, Marimeia's Crush is finished [does a little happy dance! ^_^ ] even if the last line is a little cheesy. I hope the ending was to you liking. I think that does it for stories from the universe of Trap Backlash/Marimeia's Crush [at least for the time being] unless any of you have a story topic or inkling of a story idea stemming from either fic you would like to see created. I would happily consider any suggestion you might have.

Thanks to everyone who has read my "little" fic [can't seem to write anything short at the moment], and special thanks to every one who reviewed - I am glad you are enjoying the story.


End file.
